1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, a color gamut area of the display device has been enlarged with advance in a color display technique. In particular, a color gamut area of the liquid crystal display using a light emitting diode (LED) backlight or an organic EL display, an emissive display, may be implemented wider than that of the sRGB (standard RGB) or Adobe RGB as the international standard for conventional color gamut.
With implementation of a color gamut area wider than that of the conventional sRGB or Adobe RGB standard, standardization on the color gamut wider than that of the conventional sRGB or Adobe RGB standard is progressing in the UHDTV (Ultra High Definition Television) standard. For example, the color standard is specified in the ITU-R BT.2020. According to this standard, image contents of a light color gamut based on the UHDTV color standard may be supplied to a display device.
When image contents of a wide color gamut based on the UHDTV color standard are supplied to a display device, a display device that utilizes a color gamut of the sRGB or Adobe RGB standard needs to display image contents of a wider color gamut. Thus, when a signal corresponding to a light color gamut is provided to a display device having a narrow color gamut, converting of a wide color gamut into a narrow color gamut is needed to implement a good expression of the display device.